


Whole Lotta Woman

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Morning After, plus size reader, wife material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You and Dean had been getting closer throughout your time working together, having genuine talks, and shared moments sleeping against each other in the back seat while Sam drove after a long hunt.  Dean finally makes his move, but you’re different than other women he’s been with.





	Whole Lotta Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the picture used! Title from Kelly Clarkson - Whole Lotta Woman

                                                                              

 

You stretch before opening your eyes, rolling over slightly to see Dean still asleep.  His hair is sticking out in every direction, mostly from the way you ran fingers through it and tugged it last night.  More memories from last night flash in your mind. You smile, throwing your hair into a messy bun as you decide to get up to make breakfast.  

Throwing on clean underwear from your duffle bag and Dean’s flannel from last night, you walk barefoot to the kitchen.  You had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for over a year now, but had just been keeping in contact and meeting to handle cases while living separately.  You’d had spent plenty of flirty nights at the bar and nights drinking, stitching each other up at the hotel, but neither of you had ever crossed that line. The three of you went to a bar last night to blow off steam after finishing a hell of a case, and you wound up going home with Dean, Sam coming home in the morning as you were making breakfast.

The sizzling of the bacon dies down enough for you to hear door open, causing you to grab the gun next to the coffee pot before peeking around the corner.  

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam greets, surprised that you’re still here, but happy to see you.  
“Mornin’,” you smile, returning the gun to its place and tending to the stove.  “How do you like your eggs?” you ask over your shoulder.  
“Runny, please,” he answers after swallowing the orange juice he just poured.  

You continue to chat as you cook, preparing the eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits, along with another surprise in the oven.  Dean comes around at the smell of the food when it’s almost done. 

“Damn, Y/N.  You have skills in the bedroom _and_ the kitchen?  Thought you’d just get yours and run, but this is a pleasant surprise, darlin’.” Dean smiles, sipping his coffee you handed him when he entered the kitchen.

You turn around with an eyebrow raised before narrowing your eyes at his smirking face.  “Now, listen here, Winchester: you want a bimbo? Go get a bimbo. You want a wife? You know where to find me, but I’m not some hussy,” you assert, one hand on your hip, the other pointing at him with the tongs before turning back around to flip the bacon and sausage.

Dean puts a hand on your hip, ready to apologize, but you swat him back with the oven mitt before pulling the pie out of the oven and slamming the oven door shut.  The boys jump at the sound, looking at each other. 

Sam gives Dean a “you fucked this one up, not me” look.  You pull everything off the stove, turning everything off before exiting the kitchen.  After a few seconds, you holler, “touch that pie and I’ll kick your ass, Winchester!” Sam cackles because Dean’s hand was indeed hovering over the oven-fresh pie.

“Sounds like you’ve got a firecracker on your hands,” Sam chuckles, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.  
“That’s what I said last night.  She’s a bossy little thing. This morning?  Whole different ball game, brother,” Dean explains, pouring a fresh cup of coffee.  
“Dude, if you don’t keep her, I will,” Dean raises his eyebrow at Sam’s comment.  “That ass and this cookin’? Have to be stupid to let her walk out that door.”  
  


You walked in just as Sam commented.  “Didn’t know you liked ‘em thick, Sammy,” you smile, fixing everyone’s plates.  Dean frowned, noticing you were no longer in his shirt, but now sporting the killer jeans from last night and an oil-stained t-shirt from your go-bag.  
“I’ve had my fair share of thick women, Y/N, and I have never been disappointed,” Sam grins, winking at you.  
Having seen the women Sam has always brought home, Dean is taken aback.  “Where the hell was I when all that went down?” he asks, his hands out.  
“Hell,” Sam replies matter-of-factly, a smug smile coming to his face.

“Listen, Y/N, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to imply that you were a--a--” Dean started.  
“Hussy,” you finished his sentence, nodding for him to continue.   
He laughed lightly.  “Anyway, I had a really good time last night, and I wouldn’t mind having a repeat, if you’d have me,” Dean offers, taking your hand in his.

“I accept your apology, Dean.  Sit down and get ready to eat,” you say, pushing his shoulder slightly and directing him to his seat.  You hand the boys their plates, sitting the extras on top of a tea towel in the middle of the dining table.  “I’ll make a deal with you, Winchester: if you don’t eat that pie like you ate me last night, I’ll be on my way.  Deal?” Dean chokes on his coffee and Sam’s head flies back as he laughs heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
